A Treasure Hidden
by dragoneyes171986
Summary: set after ROTS Padme's still alive Anikin's not on the dark side and they have one kid, Tk, who's even more powerful than Anikin.
1. Chapter 1

ok I new at this stuff so please, be nice

_flames will be used to keepbutt from_ _freezing!_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Padme looked at the tiny babe that floated in the tank of perflurocarbons (fluid that bonds with air better so it's possible to breath when submerged in it) hooked to machinery.

"Left medical wing yet, you have not. Worried about child, you are?" Yoda asked.

"She's so tiny, it's a miracle she's even survived this long." Padme whispered.

"Alright, she will be. Strong ,she is." Yoda assured her.

* * *

- 18 years later-

* * *

"Shit! I'm late!" Tk panicked jumping out of bed and pulling on her cream colored trainers (stretch pants) then her boots, quickly threw on a white tank top snatched her tunic up and ran out the door. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm dead!" Tk said as she ran down the hall, earning a few reprimands as she hurriedly pulled her tunic on. "Wow, sorry, comin' through, 'scuse me, pardon me, really sorry sir!" Tk cried as she ran dodging and darting people and droids.

* * *

"Master Windu I assure you-" Obi wan was saying as he Anakin and Qui gon were walking down the corridor.

"Excuse me, sorry, hey pop, sorry, watch yer head!" Tk cried as she quickly ran past the trio, quickly greeting her father.

"Hard to believe that, the tiny little child in the med. tank and that 18 year old rouge imp are one and the same." Obi wan says with a sigh as they watch Tk dodge a group of people then vault over a low stone divider.

"Her mother and I are amazed she hasn't gotten herself killed yet- Anakin is cut off by a loud noise and a even louder yelp.

"Oh no, Tk." Anakin said rushing down the hall, Obi wan and Mace windu following after.

Tk's lying on the floor.

"She's run into the corridor shielding." Obi wan said kneeling down beside Anakin. "Tk can you hear me?"

". . . look ma . . . I'm road kill . . ." Tk said groggily.

"She's fine." Obi wan said with a laugh.

* * *

Tk sat on the marbled floor sitting against one of the floor to ceiling windows and sighed and watched the stars, Tk reached her hand out and watched as small beams of starlight gathered on her fingertips and into her palm into a shining liquid, Tk put the liquid into a tiny glass vile and sealed it then tucked it back in her shirt where it hung on a silver chain around her neck.

"Maybe they made a mistake when they tested me for the force." Tk murmured.

"You were a very hard one to test, but there was no mistaking it, it may have taken Master Yoda, Master Windu, your father, and myself, but we found it. You're very special Tk, you have power that hasn't been seen here in nearly a thousand years." Obi Wan said looking down at his god child smiling.

"I know Master Obi Wan." Tk replied looking up at her master.

"Now, I think you should be getting to bed, tomorrow is another busy day." Obi Wan said .

* * *

"You want me to just let you take her away from us, for gods only know how long, just because you think she's too powerful?" Padme cried heatedly.

"If it's for her own good and she's kept hidden where the sith can't find her then yes!" Mace Windu shot back.

"Master Windu, is there any other way this can be done without her having to be completely isolated. A way where she won't have to leave Coruscant?" Anikin asked.

"There is, yes." Mace replied.

* * *

"Tk, do you remember how I told you that you were very special, that you had special powers no one else does?" Obi Wan asked running a hand over his light colored beard.

"Yeah." Tk answered.

"The council thinks that it's best that you be hidden, you'll still be in the jedi temple, but you'll just be in a more heavily protected area." Obi wan said.

"Oh, ok." Tk replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Is that all you have to say?" Obi wan exclaimed looking at his padawan god child in surprise.

"What were you expecting master, that I scream and disagree?" Tk asked.

"Well, yes, I was expecting you to." Obi wan replied honestly.

"Even if I did master, it would make no difference. Yes I do disagree, but if the council thinks it's for my own good than there is nothing I can do but accept it." Tk said calmly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my padawan?" Obi wan asked in disbelief.

"Come on you old goat, let's go home." Tk said impetuously as she rolled her olive green eyes from behind her oval rimmed glasses.

"Ah, now there's the padawan I know." Obi wan exclaimed with a smile, his blue gray eyes sparkling with merriment.

Later that night as Obi wan was heading to bed he passed the library and sensed something strange. As Obi wan entered the library the sight he saw made him smile, Tk was curled up in one of the chairs sound asleep, an open book lay in her lap. Obi wan picked up the book, it was about the ways of the jedi code. He put the book down and covered her with his cloak and left.

* * *

"Master, will I really be safe in this hiding place, and where in the temple is it?" Tk asked cautiously.

"Yes you will be safe, and as for where it is, well I'll give you a hint, you've been here many times and you know the person you're going to stay with very well, and the phrase 'gods have mercy, can we get a courtesy flush!' have been yelled many times here." Obi wan said with a grin on his face.

"I'm staying with you?" Tk exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, the room that connects with my living area, I mean after living with your father when he was a padawan, you can't possibly be any worse." Obi wan said with a sigh.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, have you master?" Tk said with a laugh.

"No, and I have a feeling I'm going to regret it for a very long time." Obi wan sighed.

* * *

"You wished to see me father?" A teenaged boy with dark brown eyes asked.

"Yes, I have a mission for you, you will lead a legion of storm troopers to Coruscant and storm the Jedi Temple, seize any child under six years of age and bring them back here, kill anything and anyone who stands in your way, your success will be greatly rewarded, now go Malachite, and ready your troops." Darth Sidius said looking at the young man.

"At once father." Malachite said with a bow, then left.

* * *

-3 months later-

"Tk, you've shown very great improvement in your skills, even master Yoda has seen this, and believes that you should be given the opportunity of taking charge of the smallest young-lings, ages four, five and six, in the evenings. There are only six of them, three boys and three girls." Obi wan said.

"It's very kind of master Yoda to think I'm responsible enough to do this task, but my training?" Tk said shaking her head sadly.

"Will still be continued, your lessons only take place from morning to mid day that's six a.m. to one p.m. then the young-lings, three p.m. to nine p.m. This is also part of your training, and it begins today."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, don't own Star Wars or Faith of The Heart!

Damn it dropped my cookie!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

-1 week later-

* * *

Tk watched as the young-lings did their nightly meditations and force control.

"Did you see that Tk?" A small girl with blue eyes and bouncing blond curls asked excitedly after she used the force to move the blue ball that sat in front of her a few inches away.

"Yes, very good Myrtle, that's farther than last time, you've been practicing." Tk said smiling at the child.

"Ow! Garin!" A Twi'lek child cried rubbing his head.

"Garin, what has master Yoda told us?" Tk questioned kneeling down next to the two twin brothers.

"A Jedi never hurts their own." Garin said in regret. "I'm sorry I threw the ball at you Gavin."

"It's alright." Gavin said. A large explosion rocks the room.

* * *

Malachite made his way through the smoke and blaster fire towards the rooms where he knew the young-lings would be just as another grenade exploded, he forced the doors open and what he saw made his jaw drop, there amongst the young-lings was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

"Get out! You are not welcome here!" Tk ground out as she placed herself between Malachite and the young-lings.

"I only want the children, move aside and no harm will come to you." Malachite negotiated.

"If you touch them, I will make you regret the day you drew your first breath." Tk growled.

"Have it your way." Malachite said as he used the force to throw her back against the wall and knocked her out.

* * *

Tk woke up some time later her head felt like it was spinning.

"Oh . . . gods, my head. Where am I? The young-lings!" Tk exclaimed sitting up quickly, then quickly regretting it, when she got dizzy.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you, and as for the young-lings, they're fine." Malachite said bluntly.

"Where are they, please, let me see them." Tk pleaded.

"As you wish my lady." Malachite said leaving her, and returning six minutes later.

"Tk!" Myrtle cried trying to run to Tk, but is stopped by a storm trooper who catches her by the collar of her shirt causing a pained squeal from the child.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!" Tk yelled getting up. "Let her go."

The storm trooper lets go and Myrtle runs to Tk.

"Come here Myrtle, it's alright. Come here children." Tk said, the other five children all rush to her. "Is every one ok? Garin, Gavin, Aralia, Lavender, Corbin."

"We're ok." Corbin said clinging to his younger sister Lavender's hand.

"Us too." Gavin said.

"I'm scared, I wanna go home." Aralia, the youngest at four years old, whimpered, tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"I know sweetheart." Tk said hugging the small child. A tug at her tunic sleeve gets her attention.

"I'm tired." Lavender yawns rubbing her eyes.

"Me too." Aralia says.

"It's been a very long scary day for all of us, come on time for bed. Big ones help the little ones with their boots if they need help." Tk said as she sat Aralia down on the double bed and helped her remove her boots, then gathered the blankets off the bed as they pulled off their jumpers and neatly folded them and put them along side their boots, she turned to check on them and was met with a group of future Jedi midgets in their underpants, undershirts and stocking feet.

"Come on you little midgets, into bed." Tk said as they all clamored up into the big bed, three at the foot of the bed and three at the head, Tk tucked the blankets over them.

* * *

He watched her from the security holo-grams, she was beautiful, the way she handled the children, soothed their worries and fears, and always put them first.

* * *

"I'm scared." Aralia whispered.

"I know little one, I know, would you sleep a little better if I promise that I'll be here all through the night?" Tk asked the small child she held.

"Will you sing that song you always hum?" Aralia asked looking up at Tk.

"If you wish.

It́s been a long road, getting from there to here.  
It́s been a long time, but my time is finally near.  
And I can feel the change in the wind right now. Nothinǵs in my way.  
And theýre not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna hold me down."

* * *

Malachite listened in awe as Tk continued to sing.

* * *

"Cause Íve got faith of the heart.  
Ím going where my heart will take me.  
Íve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
Íve got strength of the soul. And no onés gonna bend or break me.  
I can reach any star. Íve got faith, faith of the heart

It́s been a long night. Trying to find my way.  
Been through the darkness. Now I finally have my day.  
And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky.  
And theýre not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind."

* * *

'This isn't right.' Malachite thought.

* * *

"Cause Íve got faith of the heart.  
Ím going where my heart will take me.  
Íve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
Íve got strength of the soul. And no onés gonna bend or break me.  
I can reach any star. Íve got faith, faith of the heart.

Íve known the wind so cold, Íve seen the darkest days.  
But now the winds I feel, are only winds of change.  
Íve been through the fire and Íve been through the rain.  
But Íll be fine ..."

* * *

'This was never supposed to be my path, not to follow my father . . .' Malachite realized as he watched Tk holding one of the children. 'And this is not their path, those children she protects with her very life, they are to become Jedi, not Sith lords, and I, I have yet to even know what is to become of me. All I know is they are not safe here, and something tells me that it is even more unsafe for her to be here.'

* * *

"Cause Íve got faith of the heart.  
Ím going where my heart will take me.  
Íve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
Íve got strength of the soul. And no onés gonna bend or break me.  
I can reach any star. Íve got faith, faith of the heart."

* * *

"I have to get them out of here." Malachite whispered getting up and heading out.

* * *

Malachite quietly entered the small apartment.

"What do you want?" Tk whispered.

"I'm getting you and the children out of this place, quickly wake them and get ready." Malachite said softly as he gently woke Gavin and Garin.

"What's going on?" Gavin asked with a yawn.

"I'm taking you home, hurry and dress." Malachite said as he saw Tk gently wake the others.

* * *

Come on people press that magic and give me some reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"We're here." Malachite said in grief.

"What's wrong?" Tk asked as she woke the young-lings who had fallen sleep.

"I'll never see you again, and I don't even know your name." Malachite said softly.

"My name's Tk, Tk Skywalker." Tk replied.

"Skywalker! Thank the gods I got you out of there. Father wants you dead, he says you're too powerful. I won't let him hurt you." Malachite said as he picked a still sleeping Aralia and they exited the small craft.

"Put the child down, Malachite Sidius you are under arrest for the abduction of six Jedi young-lings and a Jedi padawan." Mace windu said as a jedi master took Aralia from him and two more seized him.

"Where are they taking him?" Tk asked as Padme and Anikin rushed towards her.

"For execution." Obi Wan said embracing her.

"What? You can't, Master please, he's not all evil, he saved us, he can be of more help than we know. Please give him a second chance, please!" Tk pleaded.

"Tk, do you know what you are asking? He could have killed you!" Anikin said in shock.

"But he didn't, please give him a second chance, you always told me that if a person does something bad but does something good that is worth more than their sin than they have earned the right to be forgiven." Tk replied.

"Right she is, great good he has done, returning to him the light is, a great desire to redeem himself he has." yoda said.

* * *

"Malachite." Mace windu said. "The council has decided to give you one last chance, but on one condition, you relearn your skills, whereas a regular padawan takes eighteen years to train to the point where you are, you will spend three weeks at each stage, starting at the youngling stage, you start tonight, Master Skywalker has agreed to take you as his padawan."

* * *

-that night- 

"Children we have a new learner with us, Malachite will be with us for the next three weeks, alright, you've come at at very good time we were about to begin evening practice." Tk said with a warm smile.

* * *

-hour later- 

"You've all done very good tonight, and now it's time for bed." Tk said, a tug at her sleeve gets her attention.

"I'm hungry." Aralia says.

"Me too." Lavender says.

"Alright, what does every one want?" Tk asked knowing their response.

"Berries!" was the cry heard from the six young lings.

"Of course. Who wants what?"

"Nomel!" Garin cried.

"Grepa!" Myrtle cried.

"Hondew!" Corbin said.

"Figy!" Gavin said.

"Nanab!" Lavender said.

"Liechi!" Aralia squealed.

After everyone had finished she tucked them in and was about to leave when Aralia spoke up.

"You forgot Malachite."

"Did I, well then Malachite, good night." Tk Said drawing the blankets up over Malachite's back.

Then quietly leaving.

* * *

"Ysanne, what can you tell me about this girl, this Tk." Sidius asked a woman with black hair with white streaks.

"There isn't much, born 19 BBY on Coruscant, to Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker and Anikin Skywalker. Full name Taressa Kayden Shmi Skywalker. And that's it." Ysanne said reading the small file with a shrug.

"Skywalker, a name I know very well." Sidius snarled.

* * *

-2 months later- 

"UP! LEFT! WATCH IT!" Obi wan yelled as they sped through the upper levels of the city and then landed outside the temple.

"Thank the gods!" Obi wan cried quickly getting out of the small speeder.

"Oh your so overly dramatic master." Tk grinned climbing out of the speeder.

"You're worse than your father!" Obi wan cried.

"Yeah, but we made it back in time." Tk said.

* * *

"Alright, just lie down and we'll see to your back." Dr. Bailden said as Tk laid down on her stomach and waited for the familiar sting of that cold instrument digging into her back.

"Everything looks good, barely any- " He starts to say when he uncovers her upper back and sees the discolored flesh reaching from her right shoulder down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. "My gods, how long has your back been like this?"

"Like what?" Tk asks as she looks at the image on the screen "Good gods! What happened to my back?"

"Master Obi wan, I believe you might want to have a look at this." Dr. Bailden said leading Obi wan in.

"My gods, what happened?" Obi wan asks.

"I believe it may have been an infection, it will need to be drained and cleaned as soon as possible, before septicemia sets in."

"Of course I'll send for her father at once."

* * *

"Concentrate Malachite." Anikin said as he watched Malachite fend off a battle droid as Obi wan came in.

"Anikin, you're needed at the medi-center, right now Tk's back is badly infected, Bailden wants to drain and clean it as soon as possible." Obi wan said in a hushed voice.

"Stay with Malachite." Anikin said as he left.

"She's sick, isn't she master Obi wan?" Malachite asks shakily. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has a very bad infection on her back that could be septic." Obi wan answers.

"That's bad, isn't it, for someone like Tk."

"Yes, it is." Obi wan replied. "When she was born she was very small and very sick, her white blood cell count was, and still is, low. If an infection ever turns into septicemia, she could die of blood poisoning, if she doesn't get a transfusion fast enough."

* * *

-day and a half later-

"She's contracted septicemia, and we don't have a blood supply in her type, AB negative." Dr. Bailden sighed.

"I - I'm her type." Malachite stammers from the door way.

"What?" Dr. Bailden and Anikin say together.

"AB negative, that's my blood type, she saved my life, now it's time to repay her." Malachite said as he looked at Tk's still form.

* * *

-6 days later-

"I'm fine Bailden." Tk sighed, as the graying gentleman checked her once more.

"Well still, I'd like to check your bandages one last time."

"You've checked them four times already." Tk said in exasperation.

"Just doing my job, now sit still Taressa." Dr. Bailden ordered sternly. Tk scowled as Bailden poked and prodded her bandaged back one last time. "Alright you're free to go, but I want to see you back here once a week to check how you're healing, make sure to clean the sutures carefully and change the bandages in the morning when you get up and at night before bed, and no stress or unnecessary movement, such as sparring, running, jumping, or heavy lifting. Got it?"

"Alright, I'll be careful." Tk said as she left.

* * *


	4. Kidnaped!

I don't own star wars or any of the charecters from said movies or books. Nor do I own the rights to the song 'Through Heavan's Eyes'

* * *

Chapter four

Kidnaped!

* * *

"I can't just sit here, my only child is missing, and we have no idea where she may be!" Anikin shouted.

"I know where they're taking her." Malachite said his face going white. "They're taking her to Phalie, on Yavin 15 the elimination complexes."

"Oh my gods." Padme gasped in fear.

"Gather as many Jedi here, we leave in one hour!" Mace windu ordered.

"I'm coming with you." Malachite demanded.

"You're staying here!" Mace windu ordered.

"I know the complexes better than anyone, from the time I was 6 I had to watch the entire process, had to memorize every detail." Malachite countered. "I know the fastest routs, the codes the layout everything."

"Suit up kid, you're coming with us." Anikin said.

* * *

-hour later on the transport-

"She's probably been there at least 8 hours, so they should be well into the choosing process, there are four classes, political, slave, prisoner, and the unwanted. Those put in political, are usually those who have ties to the senate, or government. Those put in slave, are able bodied people under the age of 50 and over the age of 7. Those put in prisoner, are usually prisoners of war or pirates and they're trained to be troopers. Anyone put in unwanted, are eliminated. People older than 50 and younger than 6, those who are disabled or too ill to be of any use, and those who are force sensitive. Our best bet is to take out the guards in charge of the unwanted, make like we're takingthem for elimination, she's most likely going to be a high priority case and those people are saved till last."

* * *

-two hours later Phalie, Yavin 15-

Tk lay in a dark cell shivering, both legs shattered. She whimpered when the door to her cell was opened.

"Tk, are you in here?" Malachite whispered. "Oh gods, what've they done to you, come on we're here to take you home."

"The children next door, they're force sensitive, we can't leave them, please they're gonna kill them tonight." Tk whimpered.

"We'll get them, we won't leave them I promise you." Malachite said gently picking her up and placing her on a transport platform and going to the cell next door where thirteen children were, four appeared to be in their early teens, two looked to be about 8 or 9, three between 6 and 7 and the last four were under 5 years old.

"Everyone quickly we're getting you out of here, little ones on the transport quickly." Malachite whispered, within minutes they were making there way out the building and towards the elimination complexes but were led to a small transport. "Open the doors quickly we have a few extra passengers." Malachite said into his com-link, as the doors opened and a ramp extended, Malachite lifted Tk up. "Big ones get the little ones and get in, everyone in quickly."

* * *

-ten hours later-

"I'm very sorry Tk." Dr. Bailden said sadly.

"No, you're wrong, I'm gonna walk again, you'll see." Tk said in determination.

* * *

(This part is a sequence of about 6 or 7 months shows Tk's progress in relearning to walk with the help of Malachite, this is where a little romance kicks in.)

* * *

'_A single thread in a tapestry  
though its color brightly shines  
can never see its purpose  
in the pattern of the grand design'

* * *

_

"It's ok, we'll take this one step at a time, I'll be here for you." Malachite said as Tk pulled herself up and leaned on the cane Bailden had given her and slowly took a small step.

"I-I'm scared, what if I fall?" Tk stammered.

"I won't let you fall, come on." Malachite urged.

* * *

_  
'and the stone that sits up on the very top  
of the mountain's mighty face  
does it think that it's more important  
than the stones that forms the base'

* * *

_

"Whoa!" Tk cried as she fell from her chair.

"Tk-" Anikin says in concern moving to help her back into her chair, when Malachite stops him.

"No, she needs to learn to help her self. Watch." Malachite whispered.

"She can't use her legs anymore." Anikin said but stopping suddenly when he sees Tk leaning heavily on the chair and watching little by little as she moved her legs under her and slowly pushed herself up then pulled herself back into the chair. "My gods, she got up on her own."

* * *

'_So how can you see what your life is worth  
or where your value lies  
ohhhh, you can never see through the eyes of man  
you must look at your life  
look at your life through heaven's eyes'

* * *

_

"You did it!" Padme cried in joy as she watched Tk stand on her own without the use of her cane.

* * *

'_A lake of gold in the desert sand  
is less than a cool fresh spring_

_and to one lost sheep, a shepard boy is greater than the richest king'

* * *

_

"My legs hurt." Tk said rubbing her legs. "Why do my legs hurt?"

"You're muscles are regaining strength, pretty soon you'll be walking unaided." Obi wan said smiling at his padawan.

* * *

'_should a man lose everything he owns  
has he truly lost his worth  
or is it the beginning  
of a new and brighter birth  
So how do you measure the worth of a man  
in wealth or strength or size  
in how much he gained or how much he gave  
the answer will come to ya  
to look at his life through heaven's eyes'

* * *

_

"What are you thinking so deeply about my little babe?" Padme asked as she handed a mug of tea to Tk.

"It's almost Christmas, and I'm gonna be stuck inside, I'm gonna miss all the garlands of dried petals on the trees, I'm gonna miss the wishing ceremony." Tk said with a sigh.

* * *

_'and that's why we share all we have with you  
though there's little to be found  
when all you've got is nothing  
there's lots to go around  
No life can escape being blown about  
by the winds of change and chance  
and though you never know all the steps  
you must learn to join the dance'

* * *

_

"Just a little further." Malachite said as he led a blindfolded Tk down the hall and into the living quarters she shared with Obi wan. "Alright open your eyes."

"Oh Malachite." Tk gasped, there near the window stood a christmas tree decorated with garlands of dried flower petals at the very top was a large dried rose.

"Your mother and the young-lings helped me make the garlands." Malachite said suddenly feeling shy.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much. I love it Malachite!" Tk cried happily throwing her arms around his middle and hugging him.

* * *


	5. christmas ball

Chapter 5

Christmas Ball

* * *

"I still don't see why I must go master Anakin." Malachite complained as adjusted his dark blue formal robes.

"Because all Jedi masters and their padawans have to attend, this ball is a gesture of friendship and alliances." Anakin said adjusting his own robes. "And besides, Tk's going too."

"Hurry up master, we'll be late." Malachite said as he made for the door Anakin following.

* * *

Malachite tugged at the collar of his robes.

"These robes are very uncomfortable master." Malachite said with a grimace.

"Be thankful you're not wearing half a pound of fresh water pearls on your head." Anakin said as Tk entered from across the room with Obi wan, her hair was in a braid strands of pearls were woven into it, the braid was pinned about her head like a crown the gown was a blue satin brocade with a fitted bodice and sleeves that belled out slightly at the elbow the low box neckline was trimmed with a white satin ribbon that crisscrossed down around the bodice where it came to the waist and was tied in the back.

'Wow' Malachite thought to himself and watched as a small young-ling approached her and tugged on her gown and held out a blue orchid-like flower, which Tk took then smiled lovingly back at the small boy as she secured the flower in her hair. 'She'd be a wonderful mother some day.'

As Tk entered she saw the figure of Malachite in his formal robes a few shades darker than her dress. Just as she was about to go over a slight tug on her gown caught her attention, she looked down to see a small young-ling boy.

"T-this is for you." the small boy said shyly holding out the flower.

"Oh thank you James, it's lovely." Tk said fastening it in her hair, as the music began a small group of young-ling boys gathered round her.

"Will you dance with me?" a sandy haired little boy asked.

"No, me!" another boy said in protest.

"Me!" a third cried out.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" Malachite asked from behind her.

"I'd be honored." Tk breathed in awe as he took her hand and lead her out onto the large dance floor and began to waltz.

"You look wonderful." Malachite whispered as they waltzed, unknowingly gathering a multitude of on lookers.

* * *


	6. breech of security

Chapter 6

Breech in Security

* * *

-4 months later-

"There's been a security breech, it seems our archive infiltrated and the data pads containing the temple layouts are missing." Mace windu said. "And I think we all know who may have had a hand in this.

* * *

-day later, council meeting-

"You think I took the layouts and gave them to -, no, never." Malachite exclaimed in shock.

"Then explain this." Mace said activating a security holo-cam, showing Malachite in the archives and slipping four data pads into his robes. The council gasps.

"Deception" Master Even Piell said gravely.  
"Disgrace!" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spat.  
"An outrage!" one master gasped.  
"For shame!" another said sadly.  
"You know these sith types!" Master Barrios Offee said in anger. "He asked for trouble the moment he came!"  
"Go back to your own!" One master growled.

"It's not what you think! Please, let me explain!" Malachite said. "Yes I did take those data pads but they weren't on layouts, they were on the Jedi code, the rules and regulations. I saved my credits for months, for this." Malachite said taking a small box from his robes. "I bought it for Tk, but it's perfectly clear that I am not wanted so I'll leave." Malachite said placing the data pads on the floor then leaving.

"He lies." Master Offee said, as Anakin picked up the data pads and the box.

"They are on the code. The code on marriage." Anakin said.

* * *

-hour later-

"What have you done?" Tk cried as she burst into the council room, tears streaming down her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mace demanded.

"This is!" Tk cried , thrusting a holo pad and a small black box. Mace played the holo pad, a hologram of Malachite appeared.

'_my lovely Tk, I'm so sorry, by the time you read this I'll be gone. The council has made it very clear that they don't trust me, I've been accused of stealing the temple layouts and giving them to the sith. This was supposed to be your birthday gift, I love you my precious Tk. Good bye._

_All my love, Malachite.'_

Mace opened the small box where a small silver band set with a small diamond, lay nestled in the satin interior.

"He didn't have the layouts, I did. I checked them out myself, to look them over because I saw cracks up and down the entry archways, the structure is warping, you should look for yourself.

Next time something goes missing maybe you should try asking first, before accusing someone." Tk said giving him the data pads with the layouts on them and leaving.

* * *


	7. An Angel Weeps

do not own star wars or the song 'Love Will Find A Way'

* * *

Chapter 7

An Angel Weeps

* * *

"She hasn't come out of her room or eaten in almost two days she just sleeps and cries, we have to find Malachite, Ani, we have to find him and bring him home." Padme said in despair.

* * *

Malachite sat in the Fallen Star, a local pub in Coruscant.

"Lay another one on me Hayden." Malachite said.

"Another spiced cider, coming up Mal." Hayden said as he fixed his friend his favorite drink.

* * *

'_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart,'

* * *

_

"I thought I might find you here." Obi wan said sitting down next to Malachite. "The layouts were found and the council wishes to give a full apology."

"Why should I come back, there's nothing there for me." Malachite said hoarsly as tears ran down his face.

"Nothing there! At this moment there just happens to be a young lady who has done nothing but lie in her room and cry her heart out for two days straight, a young lady who barged into a private council meeting to defend the young man she loves with her very life." Obi wan said firmly.

* * *

'I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way'

* * *

"Take me home, take me to her." Malachite said.

"Come on let's get you home." Obi wan said leading Malachite out to his speeder.

* * *

Malachite quietly entered Tk's room. Tk lay on her side, her back to him, wrapped in one of his brown robes.

"Please don't cry my angel." Malachite said stroking Tk's cheek.

"M-Malachite!" Tk cried.

"I'm here angel, and I'm never going to leave you ever again." Malachite said cradling her in his arms.

* * *

_  
'I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way'

* * *

_


	8. First Time In The Senate

Chapter 8

First Time In The Senate

"I have to go because...?" Tk asked as Padme laced the back of her gown. The dress was coal grey with a velvet high neck bodice that was dark grey the sleeves were gray satin, puffed slightly. The skirts were also a dark coal grey velvet.

"Because it will help you with your negotiation skills." Padme said as she finished.

"If war breaks out because of me, it's all your fault." Tk grumbled.

"You'll do fine." Padme said.

* * *

Tk rubbed her temples. She'd been sitting and listening to the same preservation issue for nearly five hours.

"And what about the surrounding land." A man said heatedly.

"It's only land!" Another man yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Tk yelled jumping from her seat. "Instead of acting like young-lings, try acting like adults." Tk said maneuvering her platform to the center. "Computer run holo-map of Yavin

five, magnify section 23." Tk said a large layout came up. "Alright, there are two thousand acres of land, now Senator Tobin you want to develop the land and build a resort, and Senator Avin, you want the land to be made into preserve. Now if you were to compromise, there is a possible solution now if you split the land, 50/50, you build the resort it's going to bring many vacationers, now one of the most popular things for families is being outdoors, now with the other half you can turn into a preserve. Now what do you say."

"That- that-just might work." Senator tobin said rubbing his chin.

"Yes, I think that could work." Senator Avin said. "Yes, I like that idea."

"Yes, let's do it!" Senator Tobin declares.

"And the survey says...YES! We have a winner!" Tk said in triumph, as she maneuvered back to her spot between her mother and Bail Organa.

Up on the observation floors Anakin's jaw hung open in shock and Obi wan looked on, horrified, but to his surprise instead of pandemonium there was a roar of applause.

* * *

"Look at this." Anakin said, holding up a copy of the morning paper.

'_The True Force In The Senate'_

'_In a meeting of the senate yesterday, officials witnessed something that really does prove the old saying 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' Young Tk, short for Taressa Kayden, Skywalker has shown great promise in the senate by ending a land battle that's been going on for almost two years, in only a half hour, showing that she's indeed inherited her political knowledge from her mother, Senator Amidala Skywalker, Senator of Naboo, and her courage and boldness from her father, 'The Hero With No Fear' Master Anakin Skywalker.'_

"Wow, I wasn't even trying to be political, I was just wanted them to stop whining and shut up." Tk said with a surprised look on her face.

* * *

ok people give me some reviews, It's my birthday come on, be nice. 


	9. Neice of Qui Gon

Chapter 9

Niece of Qui Gon

"Must be the place." A girl said as she made her way inside.

5' 9", 110 pounds, long dark brown hair, dazzling emerald green eyes, long slender legs, and the skills of a Master.

Nineteen year old Izzy Hopkins walks across the large commons. Knee high lace up boots, a pleated mini skirt and a short black low cut tank top and a light saber hanging from her belt.

"Oh no, not another Hopkins." Qui Gon declared.

"Ha ha ha." Izzy said hugging her uncle. "Hey old man."

"Elizabeth Zarita Hopkins, does your mother know you dress like this?" Qui Gon asked looking at his niece.

"Yeah, she even let me get the tattoo on my ass too." Izzy said sarcastically. "She said as long as all the right parts are covered, it's fine."

"Well it may be fine with your mother but as long as you're training here, you will wear what all the other learners wear, and your hair is to be worn up with your padawan's braid down." Qui Gon informed her.

"Great." Izzy muttered.

The next morning as Qui Gon made his way down to the sparring rooms he noticed a large crowd at the observation windows to one of the training rooms, including some of the Masters.

"She's very talented." One Master complimented.

Qui Gon peered inside and what he saw made his jaw drop, Izzy was dancing ballet, her every step, every turn flawless, her mind absolutely focused.

'_Finally up I see, uncle.' _Izzy spoke to him through the force. _'I've been up since 5:00, been warming up for about 45 minutes, and waiting for you for nearly two hours.'_

'_Alright, alright, I'll be down in a moment.' _Qui Gon answered.

Almost an hour later nearly every Jedi Master was watching from the observation window as Izzy and Qui Gon dueled.

-month later-

Tk was walking down the hall when a familiar tune came to her and she followed it and found the source a girl was playing the piano, Cannon in 'D'.

"That was beautiful!" Tk said clapping when Izzy finished.

"Thanks, I'm Izzy, Izzy Hopkins." Izzy said blushing slightly.

"I'm Tk, Tk Skywalker."


	10. Lessons To Be Learned

Chapter 10

Lessons To Be Learned

* * *

Izzy sighed knowing what was waiting for her outside the temple, training to be a Jedi was tough, but when you're also a model for a top designer who just happens to be your aunt, life's hell.

"Hey, you ok Izzy?" Tk asked her friend.

"Yeah, well let's get this over with." Izzy muttered as they walked outside. As soon as they did cameras began clicking and people began shouting questions.

"Miss Hopkins!"

"Miss Hopkins, how do you feel about the new clothing line to be released next month?" someone shouted.

"What will the line contain, what designs will there be?" A woman asked shoving a microphone in Izzy's face.

"I'm sorry but that information is not to be made public until the the line's release." Izzy said pushing past the crowd, Tk right behind her.

* * *

-that night-

"You probably think I'm lucky, that my life's perfect. It's not, you're lucky, being an only child, not having to compete for you parents affection, you never have to do everything right, not having to perform all the time like some wind-up toy.

I trained to be a Jedi a lot, with my dad, before he died. After he died I stopped training, and started to work for my aunt, head designer for Galaxia Clothing, I became spokesman and model for them, pretty soon it was early morning, time for make up, perfect smile. Even now, at the temple the press finds me, I'm still spokesman and model for the company but just not as often."

* * *

-week later-

Izzy crept up behind Mace Windu as he meditated.

"Rub your head for eighty credits!" Izzy shouted rubbing Mace Windu's bald head and quickly running, Mace Windu hot on her tail.

"Master Yoda things are going very well-" Qui gon was saying as he walked with Master Yoda, but is cut off when Izzy rockets by her robes hitched up to mid-thigh.

"Qui gon your niece is the spawn of sith!" Mace Windu yelled as he ran past.

Qui gon shook his head in disbelief. A sudden shriek catches them off guard. Izzy stood covered in mud.

"You will remain here and meditate on your actions, when I feel that you've learned from your meditations you will be allowed to wash up and change." Mace windu said sternly.

Izzy sat down on a rock in the gardens and meditated.

Morning quickly turned into noon, and Mace Windu brought his group of young-lings out to meditate.

"Master Windu why is she dirty?" one young-ling boy asked pointing to Izzy.

"Padawan Hopkins is dirty because she is learning a very important lesson in humility." Mace said. Mace felt many emotions emanating from Izzy, shame regret, anger, sadness and hurt. She needs to learn. He thought to himself.

Night quickly came and Izzy still sat in the same place.

"How long has she been out there?" Tk asked Qui gon.

"Since nine this morning." Qui gon said

"She's been out there for thirteen hours?" Tk asked in shock, Qui gon nodded.

* * *

Mace walked to were Izzy sat, the mud she was covered in long since dried.

"You've learned enough padawan Hopkins, I trust in the future you will learn to be more respectful." Mace said watching as Izzy weakly nodded her head.

* * *

Review people!


	11. Training, Tatooine style!

Chapter 11

Training, Tatooine Style!

* * *

"Everything in place?" Anakin asked as he entered the council room.

"All ready." Mace said.

"Are you sure about this, I mean, of all places, why Tatooine?" Anakin asked.

"Tatooine has some of the best elements for survival practice, don't worry we'll have a ship staying in orbit above their position if anything goes wrong." Obi wan said. "We've manipulated their thoughts to think they were on a routine mission with us and they flew ahead and had engine trouble and crash landed on Tatooine."

* * *

On Tatooine Tk woke up groggily and opened her eyes and quickly shut them again with a hiss of pain as the bright light of the twin suns glared into her eyes. "Son of a- " Tk moaned as she sat up and looked about a ship lay near by, front end smashed and unsalvageable, near by Malachite was sitting up with a groan, Izzy doing the same.

"Ow... the sun sucks." Malachite grumbled. "Izzy you alive?"

"No, I'm dead!" Izzy said sarcastically. "I got sand in places where sediments and other various minerals of the sort, should not be!"

"Well shake yourself out and get over here and help me with the supplies." Tk said tossing her a canteen of water that hits Izzy in the stomach.

"Ow! Son of a- you suck!" Izzy growled.

* * *

-Hour later-

* * *

"Anyone know where the nearest town and or inhabited place is cause I gotta go, and all I see is sand and I'm not a cat." Tk said.

"There's a rock over there, happy squatting." Izzy yelled as Tk ran for the rocks.

* * *

Few hours later

* * *

"Well let's see if we can hitch us a ride!" Izzy said as she lept up onto the wrecked ship. "Yahtzee! Bantha herd!"

Malachite tries to grab one when he's hit with a long pole like cane.

"Well what've we got here? Looks like I got me a rustler." A boy says.

"No, wait. We're sorry we didn't know these bantha had a keeper, we're very sorry." Tk said with a bow.

"Matao, what's going - oh my gods!" a small girl said with awe. "You're Tk!"

"Who, Yasha?" Matao asked confused.

"Senator Amidala and Jedi Master Skywalker's daughter! You know who he is Tao, 'The hero with no fear' Anakin Skywalker!" Yasha said in excitement.

* * *

REVIEW much like TIPPING is not a city in China!

Please review.


	12. The Yaren Family

Chapter 12

The Yaren Family

* * *

-three days later-

"Yasha, elbows off the table!" an elderly woman scolded.

"Sorry gramma." Yasha said blushing.

"At least she didn't hit ya with a walking stick!" Izzy said grinning.

"Well you were askin' for it Izzy." Malachite said.

"HE WACKED ME IN THE SHINS!" Izzy yelled. "He's got a real mean arm on him for someone who's pushin' 900."

"Well you shouldn't have put your feet on the table then." Tk said.

"Grouchy old prune." Izzy muttered.

"Is Master Yoda really 900 years old?" Yasha asked.

"Nah, but he's gettin' there!" Izzy said.

Izzy's comm starts to beep and she answers.

"Yo, this Izzy who's calling!"

_Nice to here your voice young one._

"Master Windu! It's about time we've been tryin' to contact you for what, almost three days!"

_Go to Mos Eisley a transport will be waiting there for you._

"MOS EISLEY! That's a three day ride, at least! I am really not liking you right now!"

_Likewise young one. Mace out._

"Excuse me while I go outside to scream obscenities." Izzy gets up and walks out.

"Is your friend alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry she's like that sometimes Mrs. Yaren." Tk assured the woman as Izzy came back in.

"Was that a bit of Huttnies in there?"

"Yeah, I think there may have been some French and bit of German in there too." Matao said with a grin.

"I hate sand." Izzy grumbled, "I hate walking in sand and hate having to travel three days in sand just to be picked up!"

"What are you moaning about now?" Malachite asked.

"We're hoofing' it to Mos Eisley!" Izzy groaned.

* * *


	13. Casa De Hutt

Yes, this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 13

Casa De Hutt

* * *

"Are we there yet!" Tk moaned.

"Does it look like we are?" Izzy retorted.

"My butt's fallin' asleep, up the left cheek." Tk said.

"Fascinating!" Izzy said, rolling her eyes.

"What the hell, what are those things?" Malachite asked.

"Run . . . NOW!" Tk yelled, "Those are bounty hunters!"

A shout sounded followed by a blast, as Tk turned to look when a blinding pain shoots up her spine and everything goes black.

Tk wakes up to the feel of something stroking her.

"Finally up I see, Jabba will be very pleased." A twi'lek man said with a grin.

Tk looks down to find she's dressed in very little, a small tight top that bore a bit too much cleavage and a pair of bottoms that showed way too much of, if not all of her backside a shear silk-like fabric was attached to the waist of the bottoms she wore. All in all she looked and felt very indecent!

Before she could even protest Tk was herded out into a large room of very unpleasant looking creatures and a very large slimy frog-like creature sat on a platform, this Tk guessed, was Jabba.

Jabba started to speak but Tk couldn't understand the Twi'lek man from before translated.

"Let's play a little game." He translated "The rules are simple, you dance, you stay alive, you don't, you die, and it's your turn." he pushed Tk out into the center of the room and musicians began playing a fast paced piece.

Tk did a series of rapid foot movements and high kicks, then a round about back flip followed by the splits that she gracefully rolled out of, followed by a few more flips then finished off with the splits.

* * *


	14. A Memory and A Rescue

Don't own star wars or the lyrics to the song Headstrong.

but I do not own the phrase "son of a fatty!" My ceramics teacher, Mr. Mitchulis does. we all call him 'Chewie'.

* * *

Chapter 14

A Memory and A Rescue

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh where is she?" Obi wan mused to himself as he rushed down the hall. This was the third time today!_

"_Jedi Gavin, have you seen my padawan, she's this tall, sandy brown hair, always carries a cloth satchel?"_

"_Last I saw her she was heading towards the greeneries." He answered._

"_The greeneries? Oh no!" Obi wan said rushing off._

_Five year old Tk was sprawled out on her belly under one of the gigantic ferns._

"_Hi little guy, you look neat, wish I was like you, then I could come play with you. Here, you want a bit of cookie?" Tk asked the small moss colored rabbit like creature, as she broke off a bit of her cookie and rolled it toward the small creature who ate it happily, then scampered off._

"_Bye."_ _Tk said as she crawled out from under the fern._

"_There you are I've been looking all over for you!" Obi Wan said

* * *

_

"Master Obi wan! Tk's been taken by bounty hunters!" Izzy yelled boarding the ship. "Well don't just sit on yer ass, come on!"

Back in Hutt's palace, Tk's gotten hold of her lightsaber.

_Circling your  
Circling your  
Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now that's over _

Tk slashed through a guard and took out a secondsecurity camera, just as she's about to hop in a skiff, the alarms sounds.

"Ah, shit!" Tk growls as she engages the hanger bay doors and starts up the skiff as a bunch of guards start firing, a shot catches her in the arm.

"Ah, SON OF A FATTY!" Tk yelled as she flew past.

_I see your motives inside  
decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and This is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

"Hey, wait I can feel Tk she's close by, there's a skiff down there!" Malachite said as their skiff flew past.

_Conclusions manifest your first impression's got to be your very best  
I see your full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads yeah  
Well now that's over _

I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and This is not where you belong

"Flies like her father." Obi wan said climbing out the skiff to look through the rubble.

"Hey! I found her! She's hurt!" Malachite said kneeling down next to Tk.

"'bout time you guys got here." Tk mumbled groggily.

"Sorry, how do you feel?" Malachite asked.

"I'm out in the sun, in nothing more than thong bikini, my arms are redder than a baboon's ass, and I'm shot, how the hell do you think I am?" Tk replied tiredly.

I won't give everything away

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and This is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away, this is not were you belong

-back at the temple, four hours later-

"OW! SON OF A-!" Tk yelled as Dr. Bailden removed the temporary bandage from her arm.

"Oh, hush Taressa." Dr. Bailden said cleaning and bandaging her blaster wound. "Your arms are very badly sunburned, their starting to blister a bit too. We'll put some burn salveon your arms and bandage them up that should help the swelling go down." Dr. Bailden said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

It is a sin to read fanfiction without reviewing!

(ok I gotta remember to review when I read fanfiction. No mater how stupid.)


	15. Life's Challenges

Chapter 15

Life's Challenges

"Izzy, time to get up. Come on now." Qui Gon said as he entered Izzy's room and opened the blinds letting in the bright morning sunlight. Izzy muttered something from within her blankets.

"Up!" Qui Gon said as he yanked the blankets away from Izzy's body, regretting it immediately when he saw Izzy's sleeping attire, a thin black tank top and a black thong.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE SO I COULD PUT SOME PANTS ON! NOT YANK MY BLANKETS OFF!" Izzy yelled as Qui Gon beat a hasty retreat his face red and sputtering his apologies.

* * *

Half an hour later Izzy comes out of her room and sits at the table.

"Izzy, are you alright?" Qui Gon asked.

"Yeah, just having a hard time breathing again, it happens a lot sometimes." Izzy wheezed just before collapsing.

"Is she alright?" Qui Gon asked as Dr. Bailden came out of the exam room.

"Izzy, has had an acute asthmatic attack, apparently it was brought on by her recent outburst, she'll need to keep an emergency inhaler with her at all times, she's told me that she sometimes has trouble breathing, and that some nights she'll wake up feeling like she's being smothered, so I think it would also be a good idea to keep an oxygen mask in her room if she needs it at night.

And no more heavy training." Dr.Bailden says.

* * *

The next morning Izzy sat slumped at the breakfast table.

"Are you feeling alright Izzy?" Qui Gon asked, as he set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. "I'm bloated, I have a migraine the size of Coruscant, and cramps that could make a Hutt cry. How the hell would you feel?"

"Forget I asked." Qui Gon said.

* * *

"Izzy, I'm going to the store, do you want me to pick something up for you?" Qui Gon asked.

"Yeah, here's what I need and here's my swipe card to pay for it." Izzy said giving him a data pad and a plastic card.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Qui Gon said leaving.

* * *

"That's everything on that list, now for Izzy's list. Let's see; deodorant, body lotion, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, tampons- oh no." Qui Gon groaned, as looked at the list in horror.

Well it could be worse. Qui Gon thought as he entered the isle, then stopped, it was worse.

* * *

ok i know it's taken a while but I've updated again.

please review.


	16. Remembering The Past

Chapter 16

Remembering The Past

"She does this to see me squirm. I swear to the gods she does." Qui Gon mutters. "Gods, there must be at least a hundred different kinds, she could at least have put down the kind she needed. Gods, why me? I've never had a female padawan, how am I supposed to know this. Great, I'm talking to myself."

"Qui Gon?" a voice asks.

"PADME! Thank the gods!" Qui Gon says in relief.

"Do you need help Qui Gon?" Padme asks.

"Yes, Izzy gave me her list but," Qui Gon says blushing slightly.

"Here, let me help, get the variety pack, it has three kinds." Padme says giving him a box.

"Thank you." Qui Gon says putting the box in his cart.

"Oh, don't look so embarrassed. You're not the first Jedi Master to be seen in this isle. Anakin's been down here, Obi Wan too. I better get going, Anakin's probably driving Obi Wan insane, he keeps teasing him." Padme says.

"Why would he do that?" Qui Gon asks as they check.

"He's dating Sabe." Padme says with a grin.

* * *

An hour later Qui gon came home. Izzy sat on the couch in the living area, a large crate and three smaller crates sat on the floor next to her. Izzy held something in her hand.

"Pop kept his padawan braid, even after he was knighted, he said it reminded him that everyone had to begin somewhere to get where they are now."


	17. Aralia and the Measles

OH MY GAWDS!!

CAN IT BE TRUE!!??

IS THERE FINALLY AN UPDATE!!!???

YES! THERE IS!!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 17

Aralia and The Measles

* * *

Fall came and went and winter quickly set in, and with it came illness.

"Tk, my eyes hurt." Aralia said, rubbing her eyes.

"Let me see, oh my . . . children, stay here, and do not let anyone in until I get back." Tk said.

Tk ran down the halls of the temple.

"Master Gallia!" Tk cried as she ran into the infirmary. "Has Aralia had a measles vaccination?"

"Why?" Master Gallia.asked in confusion.

"Her eyes are red, and they're hurting her."

* * *

"She has the Measles, apparently we missed her during the last vaccination. Keep her in bed, give her plenty of fluids, and here, pain medication it should help with the pain and inflamation." Master Gallia said.

* * *

"Tk, I'm hot." Aralia whimpered as she kicked the blankets off again.

"I know, you're hot sweety." Tk said as she let the little girl climb onto her lap.

"Aren't weasels animals? Am I gonna turn into a weasel?" Aralia asked looking up at Tk. "Master Gallia said I have the weasels."

"Weasels? Oh no sweety, it's called measles, you have the measles." Tk laughed.

"What are measles?" Aralia asked.

"I'm not really sure but I know how we can find out," Tk said as she pick Aralia up and went over to the shelf and pulled out a book then sat back down. "This is a book about sicknesses and it should be able to tell us what the measles are. Here we go

'Measles is an infection caused by a virus, The measles virus is contagious, which means the infection can be spread from person to person. When an infected person sneezes or coughs, the very small droplets of water that person expels carry the virus within them. These droplets have the potential to infect anyone who may come into contact with them.'" Tk read.

"You're gonna get sick too!" Aralia cried.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna get sick sweety." Tk said, "when I was little I had something called a vaccine, that protects you from getting sick, you didn't get that though, they kinda missed you during the vaccinations, so right after you get better you're going to get vaccinated too."

* * *

well, there you have it, not the greatest, but it's better than nothing!

REVIEW!!


	18. Air Freshener is Not a Shower

Another chapter(small as it is) in the same day

* * *

Chapter 18

Air Freshener is not a shower

* * *

"Is there a decaying animal in here or something?" Qui Gon asked as he entered Izzy's room.

"Oh, sorry that's me." Izzy said sheepishly.

"Shower. Now." Qui Gon said.

"Sorry, no time." Izzy said grabbing a can, spraying herself, then tossing the can to Qui Gon as she rushed out the door to get to class.

"Air freshener is not a shower, Izzy!!" Qui Gon yelled after her.

"Well now I smell pine fresh!" Izzy yelled from the door.

Qui Gon shook his head with a sigh then looked up at the wall chrono, '_sith!_' he thought, it was five minutes to nine. The council meeting started at nine. He thought for a moment, looked around, then sprayed himself with thee air freshener and quickly left.

* * *

several hours later as the other Jedi masters left Yoda called Qui Gon aside.

"Camping lately, have you been, Qui Gon?" the small Jedi Master asked.

"No, Master Yoda, why do you ask?" Qui Gon asked slightly puzzled.

"Smell like pine trees, you do." Yoda replied as he hobbled away leaving a red faced Qui Gon in his wake.

* * *

There ya go!

REVIEW!


End file.
